1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to excavators and more specifically it relates to an excavation equipment alarm system for providing advance warning to an operator of an excavator of overhead obstacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Excavators are utilized to remove dirt and debris from a ground surface. FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate an exemplary excavator that includes a boom having multiple segments. An actuator (typically hydraulic cylinder) is attached to the main portion of the excavator with the telescoping arm attached to the first segment of the boom to lift and lower the boom.
One of the problems with conventional excavators is that the operator may have a difficult time determining the height of the boom during operation or the proximity of the boom to an overhead obstruction (e.g. power line, building structure). Because of the difficulty encountered by excavator operators in judging the height of the boom, the boom unfortunately is prone to engaging the overhead obstacle thereby resulting in damage to the overhead obstacle, the excavator and/or the excavator operator.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved excavation equipment alarm system for providing advance warning to an operator of an excavator of overhead obstacles.